Moon Crazed
by Sorceress Knight
Summary: OK this is my first Evo fic. Ya don't have to be nice but please don't flame. Basically there's something about Storm's past that even the Professor didn't know about. But when the 'dead' shows up on the door way her past and the past of a relative unrave
1. Panther in the Foyer

"GIVE THAT BACK KURT

Hio! I'm here with my first evo fic! Hey if you could tell me what Alex's code name is that would be of great help! Thanks! And Please Review! :) 

Moon Crazed

By Sorceress Knight

  
  


"GIVE THAT BACK KURT!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs as the blue creep hung from the chandelier, holding her diary just above her reach. Kitty jumped up; just as Kurt lowered it slightly she grabbed hold of the book and hung on as she pulled him off the light. She hit with a large thud as he phased to the ground landing softly. Kurt picked up the furry book and pen and disappeared from the room with ***poof***. 

"Ow" Kitty mumbled as she rubbed her head. She had hit the ground REALLY hard. She was mumbling things about how she was going to get back at the giant blue mouse when the institute doors flung open. A large, Black Panther ran up to her and began nuzzling Kitty's face with her muzzle. "Hey what are you doing here big kitty?" She scratched the panther's ears and it laid down purring.

Logan ran into the open doors stiffing and looking around. "I want that cat!" He yelled pointing at the cat next to Kitty. It hissed as it jumped onto the banister, hackles raised. 

Kitty stepped in between the two. "What did it do to you?" She asked scratching behind its ears again trying to calm the angry cat. 

"That cat broke into the school and when I came after it, it ran!" Logan's voice was ruff and angry sounding. 

"What's going on?" Scott asked as the rest of the X-men crew came in on the very odd scene. All they saw was Kitty glaring at Logan and a very large panther on the banister behind her with hackles raised. When it looked like all hell was about to break loose the professor showed up the top of the stairs.

"Ah I see our new student has arrived." The panther jumped down and faced Logan apparently sticking its tongue out at him. "Galla change back." The professor ordered. The panther faced him with what appeared to be a frown.

"Aw professor do I have to?" Everyone except Professor X stared at the black cat the sat before them. They had seen some pretty weird things before, that's for sure, but they had never seen a panther talk.

"Yes Galla you have to." He smiled slightly at the looks of confusion on his charge's faces. The panther sighed and propped her front legs up on the banister so she was only standing on her back paws. Her fur slowly started to disappear as the figure a young girl appeared. Once she was finished she stood straight up and dusted herself off.

All the teenaged boys gawked at the sight before them. This Galla girl was not only pretty she was down right HOT! She had long red hair falling at about mid back. Her eyes were green and piercingly bright, but they seemed to change tints every time she blinked. She had a thin face with full cheeks and no make-up on. Her figure was slim, with a large chest, and what looked to be a lot of muscle. Galla spotted them and rolled her eyes so far up they could have hit the chandelier. "Aw stop staring at me as if I'm the hottest thing since football!" The guys were immediately snapped from their daze.

The professor interrupted the glares that Galla was giving the boys by clearing his throat. "X-men this is Galanna Tuwan Thatchet our new student. I trust you will make her feel welcome as you all have done in the past." Galla nodded to them and studied each of their faces long and hard.

"Let's see Professor X told me about some of you let's see if I can guess who's who." She looked around the room and pointed to Kitty. "I'm guessing you're Kitty, also known as Shadowcat and your power is to phase through things." Everyone gawked again as she began easily naming off all of the kids. "And you're…" she pointed to Alex. "You, I'm guessing, are Alex and you release rays from your hands much like the ones your brother releases from his eyes." Everyone was just staring at her and even the professor looked impressed but she didn't head the stares and continued talking. "Let's see I knew of all you but who's the unwelcome comity over there?" Galla pointed to a scowling Logan. "You never told me about the adults."

"That's Logan also known as Wolverine." The professor informed her. 

Galla scowled back at the one called Wolverine. "I never liked Wolverines much." Logan challenged her with his eyes, which seemed to say 'just try me'. 

The professor noticed the silent conversation that seemed to be going on between the two and quickly interrupted before fireworks began. "Logan would you please go back to fixing the danger room I need it running by tonight." Logan continued scowling at the girl and stalked off, obviously ticked.

"Woah!" Kurt exclaimed popping in next to Galla. "How did you do that without getting killed? Logan's one tough guy… I'd hate to get on his bad side!" She shrugged.

"He doesn't look that tough." She was about to say more when she remembered she hadn't really introduced herself very well. "Well as the Professor told you, I am Galanna Tuwan Thatchet. Please call me Galla. The professor has given me the name Anima as for my ability to change into any animal I choose, real, mythical, extinct, cold blooded or warm blooded. I also have very powerful telepathic abilities." Jean smiled.

"Well I guess we really don't have to introduce our selves considering that you've already named us all." Galla smiled. It looked like she was going to make some good friends here. But she wasn't prepared for the surprise that was still yet to come.


	2. The Dead is Alive

"Hey guys," Evan started

"Hey guys," Evan started. "She hasn't met my Aunt Aurora yet." Galla cringed at the name but no one noticed.

"Have any of you guys seen her today?" Kitty asked. 

"I'll contact her." The professor interrupted. Storm the new student is here. We're in the foyer. They all waited. About two minutes later Storm walked in from the direction of her office. "Storm this Galla our new student. Galla this Au..." The professor stopped in mid-sentence studying the curious expression the two had on their faces. Galla was staring at Storm with quizzical look that Storm was returning. That's when everyone realized the resemblance between the two.

"Do I know yo… Rorey." Galla whispered the name. Storms expression changed to a non-believing look.

"Gally?" She asked in a tone that matched. Galla smiled tears welling up in her eyes.

"I go by Galla now." Galla ran up the stairs running into Storm's open arms as tears fell freely from both females' eyes. "When I escaped I found out mum and dad were dead and when they looked you up they… they couldn't find you." Galla continued to mumble into Aurora's shoulder as Storm gently tried to calm her.

"Hush little one. They couldn't find me because 6 months after your were taken mum and dad both died in a car accident and that's when I came here. But it's ok now, it's all ok because you're no longer alone." Storm put her hands on the red head's shoulders and held her out at arm's length. "I guess I really can't call you little one anymore can I?" Galla smiled and shook her head. "How old are you now lil' sis." Everyone gawked at what had just come out of Storm's mouth. Lil' sis? This young mutant was Aurora Monroe's little sister? Even the professor was shocked at this news. But the two were so happy that they forgot their surroundings entirely.

"I'm 13 now Rorey… it's been 11 years." Galla looked at her older sister sizing up all of her changes.

"I go bye Storm now Gally… Galla." She corrected herself. They hugged again, both trying to take in what had just changed their lives in a matter of a few minutes. Logan chose that moment to walk in from fixing the danger room. He looked at the curious expressions on the X-mens' faces and followed their stares to the scene at the top of the stairs. "Professor?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. "What's going on?" The professor shrugged.

"I think Aurora, you and Galla need to explain to all of us." Aurora released her sister and nodded. "Let's go to my office and talk then we can get you settled in Galla." The 13-year-old girl nodded. Professor X rolled his wheelchair towards his office with a trail of his charges following him.


	3. Past Told

Everyone took various sitting positions around the room

Everyone took various sitting positions around the room. Galla took one right in front of the fire. An uneasy silence followed as the girl just stared into the flames. When Kitty was about to interrupt Galla began.

"When I was two years old…" She began wiping tears from her eyes as she brought back the memories she had tried so long to forget. She continued never taking her eyes from the flames. "I was playing outside one day and my mother was watching from the porch. The phone rang and she told me to stay in the front yard while she went and got it. I thought I would surprise my mom with how much of a big girl I was by walking down to the end of the block and back all by myself. I saw my big sister Rorey do it everyday and when you're all want is to be as cool as your older sister is. Aurora was 13 at the time and she always made sure that I was included so I thought she was the coolest person in the world." She smiled softly as she remembered the only two happy years she had had in what she considered to be her 'childhood'.

"I got down to the corner when my perfect world was shattered. I turned around to head back to the house when I was grabbed from behind. The only thing I remember is waking up in a large building with steel walls and only a small door on the north side. There were about thirty girls in the building ranging from age 2 to 14. No one knew what was going on and most of us younger girls began crying. The older ones took charge and calmed us all down. I haven't cried since that day until now." Galla hesitated, deciding weather she could continue or not. She began again, very slowly.

"That place was where I died. We were to do everything that these men told us to do. We were beaten and we were only aloud 6 hours of sleep. After a year of this more strange men began to come and we were all lined up for inspection. Every time new men came some of the girls would go missing and new ones would be brought in their place. The older girls seemed to leave more then the younger ones but those who were still there began teaching us how to read and write bye writing with a stick on the dirt floor. None of us knew where the girls went when they left. I later found out that they were taken by the men that came and sold as concubines."

"Soon there were only five of the original thirty left. By this time I was now 7 and had been in the place for 5 years. I knew every weak point in the building as did the others who had been there that long. We decided it was time to escape and not just that but put an end to the whole operation. When you've known very little outside of steel walls you can think of nothing more but escape. So that's what we did. Late one night us older girls flogged the guards in the back of the head and began to usher all the younger ones into the forest. My friend Caitlin who had been there as long as I had, led them as far away as they could run. When we had gotten all the girls out, the four of us remaining went after the supply tent to grab anything that could help us along our journey. We had gotten all that we could carry and we were heading into the woods after the others when guy in charge of the whole place blocked our path. He had obviously been drinking and we could smell it on his breath. Hey grabbed my best friend Malaya by the neck lifting her off the ground. She was the oldest of us four and he apparently thought she was the ringleader. He threw her down onto the ground and began kicking and beating her. All the other three of us could do was stare in shock. That's when it all happened. I was wishing I could get him to stop. My brain was screaming to help but my body wouldn't move. I began to scream out loud as a sharp pain screeched all over my body. My skin felt as if were splitting in two. Next thing I knew I was about 10 feet taller, gray, and had a very large trunk. When the other two girls saw me they ran after the rest. I went mad and kicked that awful man away from Malaya. Before I realized what I was doing I had trampled him to death. I slowly changed back and helped my friend up. When I saw she was okay I sent her to the rest of the group. I refused to go. I was a monster and I didn't deserve to join them. She begged me to come and told me she wouldn't go back without me. I simply told her that she could go on her own or I could drag her there and that is was her choice. Malaya reluctantly went after the others giving me one quick hug and her word that we would meet again someday." Galla paused, taking deep breaths. It had taken a lot of will power to bring back those memories but she wasn't done telling yet.

"I walked the opposite way the group had gone. I wanted to be alone. I was now a monster. One of the storybook villains my mom had read to me about. I head towards where I thought home was. My town that I lived in was actually only a couple of miles away from my hellish prison. Since I was so used to hard labor I made it to my town quickly. When I got there I wandered around until I found a neighborhood that looked familiar. After slow searching I found my desired destination. I ran towards my home where I thought my family would be. When I got there, there was a different family there. It wasn't my parents or my sister. I stumbled up towards the front door very slowly. I was emotionally and physically sick. Before I reached the door however, I fainted on the front lawn."

"When I woke again I was in a hospital bed. A police officer came and questioned me and I told him everything about the hell my friends and I had lived in. I made sure to omit the part when I morphed. When they looked for the other girls they found them in the middle of a forest where they had apparently taken camp. All of them were there 29 exactly."

"When I was well enough they finally told me what had happened to my family. They told me that my parents had died in a car wreck 6 months after I had been taken and they couldn't find my sister. Dazed and confused they sent me to a foster home. For the next six years I was in and out of foster homes and orphanages none of them wanting to keep me. The kids were all nice until they found what I was. One the many kids I met got my into computers and that's one of the reasons I'm here. I one time did I search on most powerful computers in the world. One them was Professor X's cereabro. It vastly intrigued me so I began reading about it. When I learned the Professor had made it I wished I could talk to him. That's when my telepathic abilities developed and I accidentally contacted him. Only then did I show up on cereabro's detectors. The only reason I can give for that is probably that it wasn't made to detected animals so whenever I use powers it went unnoticed by it. So the next day when I got up in morning to go to school I was stopped by the orphanage director and told that I was moving to Bayville. I boarded a train three hours later and that's how I ended up here." Galla now done just sat there still staring at the flames. Everyone was silent. None could speak. Aurora finally broke the silence.

"When Gally was kidnapped my parents were devastated. We went to the police but they could find nothing. 6 months after she was taken my parents were hit by a semi when coming back from a therapist appointment. That's when my powers developed. When I came here the professor knew about my parents but I never told him about Gally. I had vowed to never tell anyone because it hurt too much. I haven't talked about in since, until today." Everyone just stared at her. She seemed to have been talking to herself more then she was to the rest of the group.

"But Aunt Aurora if she's your sister that makes her my mothers sister also, meaning that she's my aunt!" Storm nodded. "But how? She's two years younger than me!" Galla stared at Storm too.

"I never knew I had another sister! What the?" Storm sighed and began to explain.

"When my sister got pregnant with you Evan, my mother threw a fit. Your mum left the house and moved in with your father. Now my mother was very young when she had my older sister and when she had me. Two years after you were born Evan my mother was only 30. She became pregnant again and had Gally. I sent news to my sister because she and I were still very close. She wanted so bad to come and see you Gally, but we both knew our mother wouldn't let her get near. After you were kidnapped we vowed to not talk about it because it hurt so much. So I've kept my mouth shut about the whole thing since then."


	4. Kisses and Mysteries

The professor announced that is was time for everyone to go do thei

The professor announced that is was time for everyone to go do their homework for class the next day. There were the usual mumbles and grumbles as all of high school student filed out of the room. Only Alex stayed behind. "Um professor?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I don't have any homework tonight so I was um wondering if I could show Galla around while you talk with Storm?" Galla wondered about the red blush that was creeping across the boy's face. "You know I am the only one her age and since we'll be going to class together it will give us a chance to get to know each other." The professor nodded.

"Galla is that alright with you?"

The girl shrugged. "Sure I guess." The professor waved towards the door and the two teenagers stepped out into the hall. "OH! I left my bags outside! I had to drop them when the Uptight Humbug chased me in here." 

"Here why don't I show you the grounds and then we can go get your luggage and I'll take you to your room." She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." 

The two teens walked along the grounds chatting and laughing, completely forgetting what they had talked about in the professor's office. Storm watched them from her window. "Good to have you back little sis. Good to have you back." She whispered softly.

Unaware that they were being watched Alex and Galla talked until the tour was over. Then they went to get Gally's bags. Both were subconsciously walking extra slow because neither of them wanted their talking to end. When they finally found her baggage it was piled neatly against the gatehouse with a note taped on the top. She picked up the note and read it quickly. It stated: _At least wolverines can be charming unlike oversized black cats._ Galla laughed as she stuck the note into her back pocket. "And war has been declared!" She stated in a mock herald voice. Still laughing Galla picked up two of the bags leaving the other two for Alex to grab. Putting aside what wolverine had written she continued the conversation they had been into before.

They reached what was to be Galla's new room, to fast in both teenagers' minds. Both hoped the other would ask if they wanted to go to the common room but as fate always has it they were both to shy. But when fate is mean in one way it can be leaning towards something nicer. Galla slowly opened her bedroom door and began to put her bags inside. She set the last one right inside the doorway and smiled. "Thanks for showing me around." (Gads he's hot!) She thought smiling even more.

"Um… I'll stop by and get you for?" (Dude get a grip you're falling in deep!) He waved good bye to her and watched as she began backing into her room. Galla however had forgotten in her dreamy state that she had put her last bag right in the doorway. Walking backwards she ended up landing flat on her butt. "Argh! My rare clumsiness just had to kick in now of all times!" Alex laughed softly and reached a hand out to her, which she thankfully excepted. He pulled her up with ease but a little to fast. She fell into him and he caught her by wrapping his arm around her. He stood her up and they both looked down at the ground, blushing a shade of red that definitely wasn't in a crayon box. The truth was they both wished they were back in the position they were in before. They both looked up at each other and smiled at the others blush. They both leaned in very slowly. Alex closed his eyes as their mouths moved towards each other. He kissed her softly once and then again, pressing a little harder each time. She fully return it caught up in the moment but she quickly snapped out of it. She broke away and shook her head to try and get rid of the tears that were forming. 

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm so sorry!" She turned around and ran into her room slamming the door behind her.


	5. Full Moon

Galla put her back to the door and slid down into a sitting positio

Galla put her back to the door and slid down into a sitting position. Why did all of this have to happen to her? What had she ever done? "Why do have to be cursed?" She murmured into her knee. She laid her head down and her knees and slowly slipped into sleep.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Alex stood looking at the door. Why had she pulled away? Was he a bad kisser? "Why do have to be cursed?" He murmured. Not realizing that Galla was thinking the same thing at the moment he walked of in search of Storm.

"Alex?" Alex nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned around to find Aurora staring at him.

"Storm! Don't scare me like that!" Aurora put a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong? You're never this jumpy unless something's wrong." Alex frowned. He resented the fact that she could read him like an open book.

"It's your sister." He murmured just barely audible. Aurora frowned and ushered him into her office.

"Tell me what happened." Alex told her about the three hours they had spent together.

"And then when we got to the door… I kissed and she went into her room and that's all that happened!" Storm looked at him with a quizzical eye.

"Alex, you are the most terrible liar I've ever met. Now tell me the truth. What REALLY happened?" Alex begrudgingly told her what really happened in full detail. "Hmmm. Sorry but I haven't seen my sister in 11 years so I have no clue why she would do this. Why don't we see if we can figure it out after dinner? Which by the way is in ten minutes so you don't have to wait to long." Alex nodded and took his leave to get ready for dinner.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The dining room was the usual bustle of talk and chatter. Galla had Evan on one side of her and Storm on the other both talking at once trying to catch up on everything. She was getting quite a headache as they asked question after question, which she answered quietly. 

Scott was sitting across the table next to Jean and Alex talking to them about the trip to Spain the professor had just scheduled for winter break. He looked over at Alex and saw that he wasn't eating. "What's the matter bro why aren't you eating?" Alex just shrugged.

"I'm not very hungry." He stated solemnly pushing his plate away. "May I be excused professor?" 

"Hold on a little longer Alex we just sat down. You can go in a couple of minutes." Alex nodded and sat back in his chair with a sigh. He looked around the table not really looking at anything unparticular when those piercing green eyes caught his deep blue ones. For a second Alex saw what looked like apologies and sadness in those eyes but they quickly changed to the impassive glare that matched the one Storm held.

Galla looked outside wondering how much longer she was going to have to listen to her nephew babble. She noticed the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to show. Then she remembered. "Storm what's the date?" She asked in a very worried tone.

"It's the 26." Galla grabbed a little book out of her back pocket and began searching frantically through it. She found the page she was looking for and an expression of pure horror showed on her face. She through down the book and ran out of the hall.

Where are you going Galla? the professor asked through her mind.

I have to go! Stay away from me and STAY OUT OF MY MIND! the professor heard the last bit and she cut him off.

"Storm your sister has one very strong telepathic abilities. She pushed me out of it, which no one has been able to do. I have a feeling that animals add to that power. We will have to test that theory some time. But for now do you have any idea what's wrong?" Storm shook her head gravely. 

"Professor would this be of help?" Jean asked. She held up the book that Galla had been searching through. She began flipping through it, looking at the pages intently. "It's schedule. But the only thing marked in here are the moon rotations." Rogue, who was sitting next to Jean, leaned over and looked.

"Why are all the dates with full moons circled in bright red?" Jean just now noticing what she was looking at flipped to the day's date. It was circled in the same red as the other full moon dates were. "Isn't there a legend about a guy who got bitten by a wolf once and for then on whenever the moon was full he would turn into a wolf?"

"Yeah I've heard of that. But there's no way. Is there?" Kurt asked shoving a very big fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. The professor sighed.

"You of all people Kurt shouldn't be saying anything is impossible. In fact I hope none of you think that, as you have seen enough not to. Rouges suggestion could very well be true and we have to consider it a possibility. Now I suggest we continue eating because Galanna told me to stay away. So for now we will honor her wishes." They continued eating all the previous conversations dying down. 

Storm was about to go put her plate in the kitchen when there was an earth-shattering scream. Aurora dropped her plate on the ground and ran and an air splitting speed. Now the students had seen Storm walk, float, fly, and other odd ways of getting around, but they had never seen her run. They quickly followed her, stepping around the broken glass shards.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Galla grabbed her head as another shot of pain erupted there. (Why did this have to come so soon? For once I found a place that I am happy at and they're going to kick me out. Even my sister won't want me after this.) She let out another ear piercing scream and the pain was gone.

  
  


~*~

  


Storm was desperately trying to break open the door to Galla's room when the rest of the team arrived. She pointed her finger and the knob about to send a lighting blot at it when the Professor held her back.

"Wait Storm. Something's wrong." He concentrated trying to find Galla's mind. Galla! Galla! He called to no avail. "I can't sense her mind anywhere. I since some kind of mind that's alien to me. It seems to be that of… of an animals." Everyone fell silent at the last few words. It seemed that Rouges suggestion was true. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Well that all ya get for now! R&R please! And I'll put up the rest of the chapters once I get a couple of reviews! Bye!


	6. Break and Run

AN: OK by the way ages for the fic are:

Jean and Scott: 17

Rogue, Evan, Kurt, Kitty: 15

Alex and Gally: 13

Storm: 24

Logan and Professor: (prefer not to disclose [has no importance for the story people])

OK I know about my spelling errors and I really don't care. My way of spelling Storm's real name is prettier! :P I'll fix it in later fics. You all know there's going to be a sequal to this right. Of course only if I get some more reviews! Role 'em people! Anyway! Enjoy part 6 and the rest of the story!-Sk

  
  


Storm paced worriedly outside her sister's bedroom. The sun had risen a few minutes ago and the noises that had been radiating from the room stopped as the first few beams hit the horizon. The Professor had sent the children to bed around 10 because they had school in the morning. He and Logan had followed a few hours later trying to get her to come with them but the older sister gene had kicked in and she wasn't leaving that little stretch of carpet she stood on. 

~*~

Galla leaned against the wall gasping for breath. The sun had just risen and she had, had another painful transformation. She shakily stood herself up and looked at the damage she had caused. Everything in the room was ripped to shreds. The lamp had been broken, wall paper had been sliced and was peeling, and everything had large claw marks on it. She very slowly made her way over to the bathroom door that was placed on the left of the bed. There were many scratches across the front but luckily it hadn't been broken into. She opened the door and pulled out her old black back pack which held the only things she hadn't destroyed.

Inside were her most precious items. A picture with her and her family that an officer had given her when she was brought in, a locket that her mother had given her, and a small award she had received for getting the girls to safety. It also held some essentials such as the usual toiletries, her favorite pair of jean, favorite black shirt, and good pair of running shoes.

Galla grabbed her bag and began to stand up but a wave of emotion hit her. She sat down and a let a few tears escape. For once her life she had found a place where she had a family. Her sister was there, her nephew, and people who were just like her. But now she had to leave, again. All because of her powers. The moon spells had started when she had gained her powers. She had been on the run ever since. She would go to a foster home and fit in perfectly. Then the full moon would come and she would have to run from the town. It had been the story of her life, and now that she had found someone the was family she didn't want to run. But now even her own sister wouldn't want her. Would she? 

Galla wiped the tears from her cheeks, put the bag on her shoulder, and headed for the door. She opened it and ran out towards the front door. Aurora tried to stop her but Galla kept going. No one would want her anymore... not now that they knew she was crazy. She was best away from people, then she couldn't hurt anyone or destroy anything. She could go and live off the land. Hey she was connected to animals she could just change into one and use the natural instincts.

Gally reached the front door with Aurora and the rest of the gang on her back. Jean circled in front of the door and tried to stop her. "Wait we can..." Galla paid no heed to her and pushed her out of the way not breaking pace. Jean and the others hadn't seen the room yet. Once they saw they wouldn't want her near them. Gally ran. She ran with every ounce of strength she had. Out the gate onto the road where she ran into the near by woods.


	7. Rocks and Bridges

Gally ran for what seemed like hours

Gally ran for what seemed like hours. She knew they would come after her. All of them did. They would try to trap her and take her to some science center. All the others had. She kept running looking for where she wanted to go. On her way into town Gally had seen the perfect place for what she wanted. A small foot bridge over a very rocky gorge. She knew it would be chickens way out, but it would keep her from hurting any more innocent people. There was the bridge looming before her, as if to say, "Jump jump." Galla knew what she had to do and she was determined to do it for the sake of everyone who ever met her. 

She stepped up on the rope railing and grabbed on of the support ropes. (God I'm scared. Please give some reason not to do this.) Galanna knew there would be no answer. There was no reason for a beast like her to still be living. She looked down at the rocky gorge beneath her. It was a sure thing the drop would kill her, but the falling part was what worried her. She hated falling. (Well I guess it's a good way to go. I won't die without facing my fear.) Gally picked one foot up and was about to step off the edge when someone came up behind her.

"Hey you! What are ya doin'?" Galla caught herself in time to turn around and see a very slimy boy who looked entirely like a toad, standing at the end of a bridge.

"Yeah?Whatareyoudoing?" It took her a little bit to process what had been said before she looked at who the speaker was. On the other end of the bridge was a boy with white hair, wearing very tight spandex. (Great!) She thought. (I'm surround by a slime ball and a spandex dude. I could just take hawk shape and fly, but then I'd lose my backpack.) She shook her head. That wasn't an option. She had to do what she had come here to do. She put her foot out again. 

"Hey you're the new X-freak aren't you?" 

"Yea! Aren't ya?" Galla turned her head from one end of the bridge to the other. One side she saw a brown haired dude with a bowl on top of his head come to stand beside the slime ball. On the other there was a very large blob in overalls coming to stand behind the spandex.

"I'm not anything. I'm just beast. But watch it that's my sister you're insulting." Another figure began walking towards her. It looked to be a she but it had blue skin and orange hair.

"Oh you mean that wench Storm is you're sister?"

"Don't call her that." Galla's tone was so chilling that the woman stopped for a moment but then got an evil grin and continued on.

"What are you going to do about it? Its five verse one missy you're best bet is to not be stupid bitch like your sister and join the Brotherhood. I can shape shift too. We could teach each other so much compared to what you'll learn with that idiot Xavier." Galla glared at her.

"Ya know I would take that offer because it sounds sooooooo convincing," She started in a sarcastic tone. "But you just insulted my sister. Oh and you forgot one thing, Mystique. I can read your twisted little mind and I really have no desire to be like these four and get used by a powerless, angry, bitch." Mystique turned into a large cat and snarled at the young girl. She ran towards her and launched up into the air trying to knock Galla off the rope railings of the bridge. Mystique almost succeeded but Gally, gathering her wits, managed to move to the side just in time. She dodged and kicked Mystique in the head as the large cat flew off the bridge. The blue mutant had enough sense to change into a bird and float down to the rocks before she passed out cold. 

(Well great now I'll have to find a better place to die considering she soiled my perfect deathbed.) But at the moment it didn't look like Gally was going to have to find another place. Four very angry mutants now cornered her. She felt a punch in her side but she couldn't see anything. Something kept speeding by her. She traced what it was with her mind. Concentrating hard Galanna tried something she hoped she could do. She had heard about people being able to enter other people's minds and control their actions. She concentrated hard, closing her eyes to get more focus. When she opened them the spandex dude was standing in front of her trying to move with no avail. Galla punched him hard knocking him down. She grabbed him and threw him towards a tree at the end of the bridge. Even though she had thrown him from 20 yards away he still hit the tree dead on, rendering him unconscious. 

Next she took on the slime ball. He wasn't hard. She managed to grab his tongue and tie him up with it, making sure he couldn't get free. But in her ease she forgot about the other two. She made her way back to the ground so she wasn't hanging over the gorge. When she got there a large wave of earth uprooted itself and to come thundering toward her. Having no time to change Galla jumped out of the way just in time. But it turned out to do not much good because when she jumped out of one danger she jumped into another danger. She leaped smack dab into the guy in overalls. He grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed hard. He began slowly bringing them back making her chest stick out. Her ribs felt like they were going to explode and because of the terror she couldn't get a grip on herself to enter his mind. She began to scream and she felt a rib pop. She tried to add strength to herself, drawing from her animals but even with it she wasn't strong enough to break the Blob's grasp. (Why did I have to be stupid enough to land myself against a mutant with super strength?) She felt another rib begin to pop and she was about to resort to contacting Rorey when a red shot fired. It hit the Blob in the hands forcing him to let her go.

Galanna fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up slowly to see the whole X-men team there to help her. She hoped they weren't here to kill her, but just incase they were she would have to watch it after they took care of the last two Brotherhood mutants. The girl barely had time to get up before the rest of the Brotherhood was finished off. 

The X-men slowly began approaching the fallen child. Galla got up with start and backed away from them. "Stay away. I'm a monster. You don't want me with you." Aurora's face had immense amount of sadness in it as she slowly approached the poor teen.

"You're not a monster Gally. Please we do want you." Galla shook her head.

"No you don't. I'm a monster. I'm a murderer. You're scared of me. I can tell. Just stay away from me it's for your own good." Something touched her on the arm and squeezed softly. 

"But it's like not like that." Kitty whispered.

"Get away from me!" Galla yelled and pushed Kitty away from her. Stumbling Kitty fell, into the gorge. Not having time to phase she hit the rocks and rolled down to the bottom. When she stopped she lay there. Not breathing.


	8. Life & Fables

Galla stared in horror at the seen before her

Galla stared in horror at the seen before her. "No." she whispered. "No no no no no." She looked at the still form of the brunette lying on the rocks, bloody with cuts. Scenes began flashing before her.

_She was in a room. It was torn apart. Blue, teddy bear wallpaper was peeling off the wall in strips. It looked to have been cut by claws in a set of five. The baby crib that usually lay against the wall in the back of the room was in the middle completely torn apart.Lying towards the left side of the pile, in the midst of the bloodied remains of what had been a mattress, were the remains of a body. It was a young infant's corpse that lay there. It had been savagely ripped apart and what parts that were whole were torn with scratch. They too were in sets of five._

Galla held her head crying. She screamed in agony. The dead infant, the blood she new she had washed off her face and arms the day that had happened, thinking she had just cut herself. She was a murderer. A killer. She had taken three lives now. She didn't deserve to live. She wouldn't any longer.

Getting up, Galla ran with all her strength, running as far away from the bridge as she could get. Running and running. She ran along the gorge as far as she could. Going on and on Galla could have run for hours. She wasn't new to running, but something made her stop. 

There was another bridge and on it was a woman. Galla watched in horror as the lady stepped onto the rope railing of the bridge. She had to do something. Totally forgetting that she had just been in the same position, Galla gently stepped onto the bridge. The lady was about to step over when Galla called out. "Wait! Don't do it!" The lady stared at her.

"Why shouldn't I? I don't have anything to live for anymore!" Galla was beginning to panic.

"Of course you do everyone does. You have to have a reason to live."

"How do you know?" The lady asked.

"I don't. But just come down and we can talk. I promise if I can't convince you not to do this then I'll walk away and you can do what you like." Galla was slowly walking toward the lady as she talked. "Hey my names Galanna. Please just come talk to me?" The lady looked from the ground to Galla and slowly stepped off the edge. Gently leading the lady Galla went to a grassy patch next to the bridge and sat down. The woman sat next to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Linda." She said barely above a whisper.

"Well Linda… Why were you going to jump?" Linda looked as if she was going to say something then stopped.

"Why should I tell you if you wouldn't understand?" Galla snorted.

"You have NO idea how much I understand. Anyway how can it hurt? Might as well tell me."

Linda took a deep breath, seeming to ponder weather to tell this child or not. "I…I…I used to have the perfect life," she began. "Great parents and a brother; a loving husband and a perfect daughter. My job was perfect I was an orphanage worker. About three months ago my husband and children were killed in a car crash. My boss decided that I wasn't sane enough to work with the kids so she fired me. Then last week my mother died, my father is now legally insane, and my brother was shipped to Iran in the army. I have no job, the only money have is what wasn't taken by the four funerals and the payments for the asylum. Is that all the information you wanted? Now since you probably don't have anything to argue about go so I can end in peace!" Galla sighed. What argument could she bring up? There was a slow plot forming in her mind though. _I hope it's enough she thought._

Speaking slowly Galla voiced the only objection, and hope the woman had. "What about the kids? If you think about it instead of killing yourself you could start another orphanage so there would be more places available. Or you could speak to people about making a difference in the world or about depression." _Please let this work! Galla prayed silently to the god she had never believed in. __Please just let her have the will to live, for her own soul._

Linda inhaled a short breath and sighed. "I remember when my mother would tell my brother and I tales of mythical creatures. We used to beg them out of her, sometimes able to keep her telling for hours. She told us fables, Greek and Roman myths, even the occasional make up of her own. But the one, the most saddening one, I remember was of a boy and his unicorn." Galla was wondering how this would help anything but she kept listening, not wanting to break the woman out of her trance.

"IT was about a little boy who one day saved a young unicorns life. The creatures mother had been killed by hunters wanting her horn. The boy nursed and fed the unicorn until it grew into a beautiful stallion. Then one-day the boy's mother became ill and died. The unicorn still being young didn't understand what death was but he knew that the boy's mother was gone along with the boy's heart. 

The unicorn watched his master and saver for weeks; watching as the boy also got sick. Wishing for the family to be happy once again, the creature found where the boy's mother had been buried and gave the woman his life force, holding back just enough so that he would be born again as all unicorns were.

Later, from up in the clouds, the beast looked down to see the boy happy and content." Galla listen to the story, her eyes brimming with tears. But an idea hit her. Trying might not work at all, or it could kill her but she had to try. Standing up abruptly Galla wrapped an arm around Linda and gave a quick squeeze. "I have to go. But I hope you've changed your mind. You don't know it but you've helped me more then I likely helped you. Thank you and farewell." Quickly leaving before Linda could process what she had said, the young mutant ran as fast as she would back to the place she dread most at the moment. The bridge where she had, only an hour ago, tried to take her life. _I must be batty she thought, but I'll either fix this or die trying._

Reaching her destination Galla scrambled down the rocks. Picking her way towards Kitty, she was stopped by three, steel, claws at her throat. "Haven't you done enough damage around here already?" A gruff voice asked her. Galla looked around frantically try to see if Aurora was there, only to realize that her sister was nowhere in sight.

"I want to help" Galla said flatly. Wolverine moved his claws a few inches back but they were still dangerously close.

"Why should we believe you? We trusted you before and you got half-pint killed." His voice had the feeling ice, sending chills through her entire body. She looked at all the face that were at the site, all of them filled with pain, but it hurt most to look at Alex. She knew she had hurt him badly even before this. Sighing Galla knew what she had to.

"Because I'm your only hope." She stated flatly. Logan looked at her seeing that she was serious he let her pass, though he still glared at her. Galla took three deep breaths preparing herself for what was to come. _Please God let this work for them Galla once again prayed to the God she had never believed in._

Turning to Evan she said, "If I die tell Rorey I love her and I love you too." Galla began to shift. Everyone blinked, and where the beautiful young girl had been, stood a tall and magnificent Unicorn. As if floating the beast went to the fallen Kitty and touched her forehead with its horn. A bright light followed, temporarily blinding everyone in the valley. Galla felt herself change back; everything went dark.

~*~

Well people! The second to last part of it is done! I doubt any of you are reading this, but if you still are thanks a bunch! I'm really sorry that it took so long, school recently started and I've been swamped, let alone not in the right mood to write. Oh I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Galla. The plot is mine and I ask that you please receive permission from me to use Galla or any the plot from my story or at least credit the plot to me. If you happen to read my story then find it adding something to your own plot, then feel free to use it.


	9. Scars of the Past

Galla smiled at the tall man standing over her 

Galla smiled at the tall man standing over her. "Hello little one." He said in a voice that held the image of light, warmth, love and everything in-between.

"Hello." Galla replied. She felt surprisingly calm even though she knew who this man was. "Where am I?" Though she already knew the answer Galla wanted to check.

"Exactly where you think you are Galanna. But you can't stay. It's not your time child. You still have many things to achieve, and a love to find."

"But there's nothing back there for me. What have I ever done that I deserve to go back, or even to be here. I should be hell." Galla murmured the last few words.

"That's for me to decide not you." He said kindly. "Now it's time for you go. Tell your sister the truth, she loves you and so does a certain, rather handsome, young man. Good bye little one, I hope to see you again." He gave her a hearty wink.

Hmm I always thought that God would be a little more awing rather than… well… so human. OH well I'm heading back.

~*~

Galla opened her eyes to a very white room with flourescent lighting. She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around the room she saw Aurora sitting in a chair gently snoring in a peaceful sleep on one side of the room, a few feet away her was another bed that held a sleeping Kitty. Thank God she made it through she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. But as she turned to the other side of the room Galla's breath caught in her throat. Sitting next to her bed was Alex and he was staring straight at her. She looked down. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "For running, for not telling the truth, and for what I am, a murderer. If you don't want to forgive me I understand." Her eyes were welling with tears even though she didn't want them to. She clenched her eyes to stop the salty tears. 

She felt a soft hand touch her arm and she looked up into sad, but eager eyes. "Why did you run?" Galla sighed. This was the last question she wanted to answer right now.

"If I'm going to tell you I might as well call the others." Calling gently with her mind she spoke. I'm up. Galla would have giggled at all the racket that was made as they all rushed to come down, but she was about to tell something entirely to serious. Kirk appeared instantly with his *Bamp* sound, while the Professor and the rest took the conventional way. In the room Aurora woke up and rushed over while Kitty sat up in her bed smiling weakly.

The room was a pit of havoc as everyone started speaking at once, most of them being apologies from Scott and the rest for their earlier treatment of her. When Galla felt like her head was about to explode she scream in her head SHUT UP! The room fell instantly quiet. "I have something to tell you all. But first off I should start with an apology. I never told you all I should have and because of me making the same stupid mistake I have made once before in my past, one you died.

"When I was around nine or ten I was living with a family that also had another foster daughter who was ten months old. One night during my change, which is what you experienced last night, I managed to escape my room. When I woke in the morning I went into my bathroom and wiped blood off of my mouth thinking it was my own. I didn't remember anything that had happened the night before, as usual. But I killed a person, and innocent little baby, and I couldn't even remember doing it. 

"Now I didn't tell you and history repeated itself. I'm a murderer, plain and through. I shouldn't deserve to live but I'm hear and I vow to myself to find away to make for all the bad things I've done in only thirteen years of living." Everyone was deathly quiet. Galla looked at all of there faces trying to tell what they were thinking. She could read there minds but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear their thoughts at the moment.

Alex was the first one to speak. "But why did you run from me?" He asked barely above whisper. Galla sighed.

"Well... because of this," She leaned forward to show her lower back. On the perfect white skin was the most hideous scar any of them had ever seen. It was a purplish-green color shaped like an "X". "No that isn't a surgery scar. It's from the man that I killed. They raped us when we were there. IT didn't start until I was about five, but it did happen. I was the lead guys favorite. Every night the same thing. Finally one night I got sick of it and told him no. He flung me down and took the fire poker, heating it in the fire. Before I could get up her struck me once. I was so blinded by pain that I couldn't move in time before he struck me again, making a perfect "X". He said it now meant I was his, so when I killed him a vowed to never be anyone's again. We escaped a week later when I found out he had taken a liking to Malaya."

Everyone was very quiet, not moving, until Logan awkwardly cleared his throat. "Kids back upstairs you have a danger room session to finish." He said gruffly. They quietly followed him not looking back, everyone except Alex. He didn't move an inch. Rorey looked as to make him leave but Galla intervened. Let him stay Aurora sighed in her head.

You know he refused to leave your side for all three days you've been down here. 

Galla smiled. All the more reason for us to not make him leave. 

Professor Xavier made as if to speak but Galla interrupted him. "No Professor I do not wish to talk about I've done enough talking already to day. And yes I would enjoy a session in the danger room this afternoon cuz I feel very lazy. I have not worked out in like a week and pretty soon I'll get used to it which would not be a good thing. Now you might wanna get upstairs because I believe that the team is about to start." The Professor sighed. Galla could tell he wasn't used to people reading his thoughts. He opened his mouth once again to speak. "And yes we can go over the ground rules for reading minds after that." Xavier shook his head and wheeled his way out of the infirmary. Rorey crank her neck at Alex subtly then strode after the Professor, correctly guessing that the two teens wanted to be alone.

"Alex I'm sorry." Galla whispered. "DO you ever think you could like, maybe even someday love a murderer?" Alex smiled.

"I think I already do." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Galla pulled back a little startled, then smiled.

"That was nice." She whispered. Alex was just leaning in to give her another one when they were interrupted.

Galla the danger room is free. Get dressed and come meet me outside the control room. Galla growled.

Ya know Professor you have spectacular timing. She answered back sarcastically. Getting up she walked slowly out the door and to the elevator with Alex behind her.

A drowsy Kitty smiled softly from the remaining bed in the infirmary, she wouldn't tell anyone about what she had seen. At least not until she had milked every last inch of black male out of the incident.

~*~

  
  


Hey I finally finished! Of course like any of you are reading this still! If you are reading it I'd love reviews. And I know it's crappy ending but I had writers block and I need to finish this one before I got started on another one! Anyway thanks to you who read this. ¡Adíos!

-Sk


End file.
